I flew all night
by BidRed
Summary: Harry Loves Ginny, Cho loves Harry, Draco loves Ginny, Colin loves Cho were will it all lead !
1. Default Chapter

Ginny awoke snugly wrapped in the sheets of her bed, her cat Twiddles curled happily up at the curve of her calve purring loudly. Glancing at the clock Ginny's head spun around in that mix between reality and dream. Sleepily turning over Ginny's hand attentively reached out to the spot beside her where Harry had been sleeping only a few weeks ago when he was staying with the family during the quiditch season. Her tongue rolling around in her dry mouth finally persuaded Ginny that the trip to the kitchen would be worth it if it meant there would be moisture once again in her parched mouth. Heaving the sheets off her much to the distress of the now woken Twiddles Ginny climbed out of bed, her bare feet sinking into her charmed carpet which was always warm. Padding down stairs on light toes as not to disturb another member of the Weasley household Ginny navigated through the sleeping household, Twiddles faithfully trotting behind her his tail held high. Getting a glass from the cupboard she filled it with orange juice from the fridge, leaving the door open she lingered in the light of the fridge thinking to herself with a slight smile how she and Harry had come raiding the fridge after their friendly fumble. After gulping down the juice Ginny closed the door, about turning she felt overcome with the desire to go see Harry at Privet Drive this very second and finish off what they had started. At this thought a warm buzz of anticipation sent shivers zooming down her spine. A thought was planting its seeds in her brain and sprouting a plan very quickly. Ginny mulled the idea over for what seemed like hours but was in fact five seconds before running to the coat stand and grabbing her overcoat. Slipping it over her thin white cotton night-dress Ginny seemed to vanish inside the overly large jacket that was too heavy for her petite shoulders. Stopping she stepped into each of her knee high green Wellingtons since they were the nearest shoes to reach, now wrapped up and shoed Ginny was out the front door. Searching the yard she thought to herself she couldn't very well walk to Privet Drive when she saw propped up against the wall her brother Fred's new broomstick, without another thought Ginny was on the broom and whooshing off to Privet Drive. Flying over the muggle world at night was actually quite beautiful , throwing her arms out she revelled in the sensation of the air brushing over her body "Hello muggle land !" she called over taken with excitement.  
  
Leaning down over the broom Ginny sent it lower until she was gliding through the deserted streets of suburbia looking for Harry's house. It was at this point it occurred to Ginny she didn't know the house number but as she was thinking this she heard the familiar hoot of Hedwig. Upon hearing this the large snowy owl appeared and landed on a window ledge directly in front of Ginny and began busily pecking the window to be let in. Gazing up at the window she recognised the dark haired boy who came to answer the call of Hedwig blushing Ginny quickly threw off the overcoat , leaving it in the middle of the muggle road and after a few kicks the boots joined the coat. Flying forward Ginny levelled the broom with the window causing the green eyes to widen in great surprise and pleasure "..Ginny." Harry breathed. Harry reached out desperately pulling Ginny in through the open window and into his arms, she had cold skin but was at the same time vibrantly warm, leaving the broom hovering in midair. "Sorry Harry didn't mean to wake you, but I flew all night....to make love to you, is that all right?" Ginny muttered glancing up at Harry from his cradling embrace. Pushing auburn strands from her luminous face Harry felt like his luck couldn't get any better, breathless and not sure what to say he managed a mumbled "Yes...perfectly alright". Words were no longer needed Ginny raised her head up her lips and Harry's meeting creating a perfect seal as if their lips were always meant to be that way. Harry's hands were busily slipping two separate ways, while one was heading up the small of Ginny's back to her neck the other was moving down to the curve of her buttocks much to Ginny's pleasure thinking this had been all she had been wanting for the last few years of her life. Harry broke away from Ginny suddenly pushing his slightly steamed glasses up his nose with his index finger, looking Ginny over with a serious face the earlier surprise gone Harry's arms scooped Ginny's small frame up. Her hands finding holds on his strong neck Ginny relaxed warmly into his arms her face picking up pink cheeks from the intensity of Harry's jade eyes. Breathing deeply to stop her stomach flip flopping her eyes fell to the small single bed that Harry was taking her to. Laying her down Harry climbed on top of Ginny one hand cradling her head the other sliding down to her left thigh and pulling it upwards so that it was resting about his waist. Their lips met again their tongues gently rolling against one another like waves of the ocean, Ginny's cotton night-dress slipping further and further up her waist as Harry's hand explored the upper regions of her thighs. The silence of the Dursely's home was disrupted by the heavy panting as both of them were becoming aroused and the sound of Harry's hand brushing against flesh. Shifting his weight over Harry lifted his thighs up to allow Ginny's inquisitive hand to properly explore. The sound of Harry's zipper going down caused Ginny's heart to jump because she finally realised she was about to get properly all she wanted from Harry. She had spent so long fantasying about this very moment but she had never imagined it would be in the Dursely's home with Dudley snoring next door. Harry sat up for a moment to slide his trousers down along with his boxers his member already hard from excitement stood out rigid against his body. It only added to it that before him with her legs spread and her most private area exposed was a panting red head. Feeling her crotch become wet with anticipation every nerve down there seemingly alive with electricity Ginny instinctively began pulling down the straps of her night-dress to allow her erect nipples to peak over the lace of her nightgown. Laying down again between Ginny's welcoming thighs they began to kiss again, slowly the sounds of their mouths sucking breaking the night air. Ginny could feel Harry's erection desperately seeking her without its master's consent, reaching down sheepishly Ginny guided Harry's penetration towards her. Harry quite shocked by Ginny's action suddenly found himself thrusting into the warm wet cavern of Ginny's womanhood. It being Ginny's very first ever time she found herself at first tensed up with pain from being impaled whimpering slightly she closed her eyes thinking it will eventually get better but suddenly there was a hand brushing hair out of her eyes and a warm slightly strained voice. "Are you alright? Why don't we take this slower" slowing the pace down Harry's thrusts became slow but forceful like one long dreamy kiss . Ginny could feel every muscle of her lower region contracting around Harry's hot shaft gasping heavily Ginny pushed back into the small bed, the thrusts causing her now exposed breasts to giggle with every motion. Much to Ginny's amusement the bed began to creak with every thrust finding it hard now to contain her pleasure moans began escaping her lips every so often. Looking down Harry focused on Ginny who was sweating and panting glad he was pleasing her Harry could feel the pleasure building up in his groin, with a grunt Harry thrust too quickly back into Ginny as she just contracted again causing his to ejaculate into her. Suddenly Ginny had the sensation of Harry spurting into her filling her fully, flow back already leaking out onto the Dursely's sheets. Breathing heavily Harry sank onto Ginny's chest gasping for air, petting his head with her hands gently Ginny pressed small kisses to his ear. Looking up his glasses askew Harry smiled warmly at Ginny before giving her a rather trembley kiss "Ginny you can wake me up any time of the night you like" 


	2. What about us?

Her lids fluttering open Ginny sat up from the heavy embrace of Harry's arms, it was still night and much to her horror the broom she had abandoned was still there hovering outside the window. Slipping from the bed doing her utmost not to rouse Harry Ginny moved about silently getting dressed again in her night-gown. Crossing the room Ginny knelt by Harry's bed, her fingers gently pushing his hair from his sleeping eyes. "I love you, see you back at school" bending over she placed a very light kiss on the tip of his nose before standing up and heading off to the window. Harry's sleeping form rolled over at this point taking a pillow which Harry must have assumed was Ginny and began to cuddle it tightly. Once back on the broom Ginny flew all the way back to the burrow her whole body warmed from the experience with Harry, hardly noticing the breaking daylight.  
  
(One week later)  
  
Life went on much as usual back at the burrow now, Harry who had been very distressed at Ginny's disappearance had been sending Hedwig almost everyday to deliver letters to Ginny. Ginny was positively glowing with her little secret which she kept reliving every waking moment. Nobody knew a thing and that was the way she and Harry planned to keep it, at least for now. School began the next day it would be Ginny's second last year and Harry's final year, Ginny stood in her room packing her clothes up in her trunk. Every item she packed she wondered if Harry would like her init and if it wasn't satisfactorily sexy then it wasn't getting in her trunk. Singing to herself Ginny began closing up her trunk when suddenly Hedwig appeared on her window ledge bearing a note from Harry. Delicately picking it from Hedwig's leg she unrolled it, her eyes scanned down the scroll her smile slowly slipping from the contours of her face. Looking up from the note her face was burning red and her dark eyes were already filling up with pools of salty tears that she couldn't push back. The note was basically a dear John letter that had cut her to the quick. Basically Harry had been in Diagon alley the other day when he had bumped into the Asian beauty Cho-Chang and they had a long talk realising how much they liked each other they had had further rendezvous and decided that they had to be together. It was at this point little Ginny Weasley ceased to function normally she wasn't sure if she was about to have a panic attack or snap her wand. She could feel her heart cementing like liquid steel her palms becoming quite cold and clammy. Picking up her wand she rolled it back and forth in her fingers thinking of every nasty hex she could conjure in her head. Shaking her head she placed it down again and run her nervous hands through her hair darting her eyes over to the mirror she saw herself. Holding the emotion burning inside her at that moment she spoke determinedly "Never again!".  
  
On the train back to Hogwarts Ginny sat with Hermione and Ron (who were trying to flirt with each other and not succeeding) . Her teeth gritted Ginny was withdrawn and it showed on her face that she wasn't in the best frame of mind feeling almost suffocated by her brother and his sweet-heart Ginny stood up abruptly and with no explanation left. Storming down the corridor she never noticed the slick blonde hair and the deadly blue eyes until she had crashed into Draco Malfoy's chest. A serpent like hiss emitted from Malfoy "Watch were you're going red !" . Sneering at her he was about to roughly push her aside when suddenly he was smacked across the face with one hell of a wallop. Suddenly Draco was sprawled on the floor of the train corridor, touching his bleeding lip Draco smirked slightly. "So your temper matches your hair, fiery" he said hauling his tall frame back to its feet. "Yeah well you watch it, or I will show you how fiery I can be, now get the hell out of my way Draco!" Ginny snarled in response. Taken aback by her temper Draco moved aside thinking he didn't need another hand mark on his other cheek , he was quite surprised at what backbone she had and he liked it. Ginny continued her storming procession down the corridor till she saw a fleck of black hair in one of the windows and the flash of green, it was Harry. Peeking through the cabin door window Ginny could make out that Harry and Cho-Chang were in the process of counting each others fingers, her stomach acid began to churn and without quite realising it her had bitten through her lower lip. Draco who had watched her stomp off up the corridor had decided to follow to see what could have enraged the little weasel so much. A smirk played at the corner of his perfect lips, so Potter has broken her heart Draco thought. Moving up behind her he muttered in her ear startling her since she wasn't aware there were people spying her spying on Harry "Want some revenge Virginia?". Turning, her eyes wide she looked up at the malevolent face of Draco and she could see that already Draco was hatching an evil plot. Her heart raw from being torn out Ginny's pretty face hardened and a smile not so wholesome tweaked her lips "Sure.what you got in mind?". 


	3. but you? and him ?

Harry stood just outside the main hall he was waiting for Cho-Chang to arrive for their stroll. He felt dreadful about the Ginny business but thankfully she hadn't told Ron or Hermione about it so they were both thrilled for him to have finally got his dream girl. Harry thought to himself rather selfishly how happy he was that Cho-Chang had been held back a year since her language skills had slightly impaired her in passing all her finals. A flash of red hair slicked back in curls bounced past his eyes, doing a cartoonish double take Harry nearly fainted. Harry had just seen Ginny Weasley on the arm of Draco Malfoy boasting the same ice-like stare that Malfoy was famous for. Stopping a few feet from Harry, Draco was slithering his hands all over Ginny's hips while Ginny hardly the innocent party was sliding her small hand up the back of Draco's robes. Watching in silent horror at Ginny coquettishly dragging Draco into an abandoned class room Harry thought he was hallucinating maybe he had hit his head harder than he thought at quiditch practice.  
  
In the class room Ginny and Draco were falling about laughing at the look of horror on Harry's face. "Hhmm I thought that the wandering hand was a nice touch" Draco purred coyly moving closer to Ginny who responded "Well your hip handling was the icing on the cake!" almost spitting his name she continued "I bet Potter is jealous!". Silence ensued them, not sure what to say to each other and a rather odd tension growing between them. Draco being Draco placed his hands firmly on Ginny's hips pulling them close to his, his handsome face leaning into Ginny's "You know next time maybe we should get even closer".  
  
Ginny and Draco had become quite friendly after their discussion on how to bring Potter down on the train ride back. Ginny had told Draco the full story and Draco explained he simply loathed Potter and wanted to cause him any sort of annoyance he could . They both decided that jealousy was the best catalyst and they had promptly began acting like the tightest couple at Hogwarts since stepping off the train, much to the shame of all of the Weasley family. Ginny began adopting many of Draco's habits for example calling Harry "Potter" and had mastered his sneer perfectly.  
  
"You mean like this" tilting her head up keeping her eyes open Ginny tenderly took Draco's lip in hers, kissing and tugging it gently. Draco surprised by her yet again Draco smirked while being kissed his hands now trailing up her back "Yeah perfect!". They held each others eyes for a long while, Ginny wondering to herself how sorry Harry would be when he saw how wonderful a girlfriend she was to Draco. Draco on the other hand was wondering to himself why this little Weasel was so different, she had true Slytherin qualities and she was very attractive now puberty had worked its way round to her. Both looked in their gaze they didn't notice the eyes peeking at them through the key-hole.  
  
"What the hell is happening here !" Ron shouted stomping into the class- room full barge Harry and Hermione in tow. "None of your business Weasley, its between me and your sister" Draco leered his hand ensnaring Ginny's in a vice like grip. "Why you filthy little git Draco!" Ron shouted launching himself at Draco only to be held back by Harry and Hermione. "Ron, this is none of you affair, I'm a big girl I do as I want!" Ginny threw in. "Indeed she is a very - lets say well matured girl - Draco said deliberately staring focused at Ginny's bust. "But Ginny.its Draco! I mean come on, you can do better" Harry suddenly spoke up. Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously at this point her lips becoming thinned "I feel I am already doing better" Ginny hissed malice dripping from her words. Turning away from her judges Ginny stroked Draco's cheek "Should we do this another time ?", s smirk playing over Draco's lips he simply nodded his hands moving strands of her hair from her face. Leaning up she kissed him goodbye then throwing daggers with her eyes she walked out the room past her friends.  
  
Harry's heart was crunching up and down as he headed back to the common room deciding to give up on Cho-Chang for the night, Ginny and Draco, it just wasn't right!. Thinking to himself Harry inwardly argued reasons why Ginny and Draco were wrong for each other but even as he did so an annoying little voice kept telling him it was all his own fault for letting her go. Sighing Harry went through the portrait hole and went for his dorm room which was deserted. Flopping down onto the four-poster Harry pulled the curtains closed, gazing at the pattern on the roof of his bed he remembered the night Ginny had paid him a night time visit. She had been so pretty that night and her skin had a luminous quality to it, he would have sworn on Merlin that she had been an angel that night. Sighing he wished to himself that he could have more than one girlfriend. The image of Ginny laying flat on his bed writhing about in pleasure and gasping suddenly provoked a response of Harry's appendage, making a tent in his trousers. Closing his eyes he slowly slipped his hand down into his trousers taking a hold of himself. Luckily nobody was around to hear Harry panting heavily before whispering "Oh Ginny" as he took himself in his minds eye back to that night. 


	4. Who were you thinking of?

(6 months later)  
  
Ginny strolled down the corridor with absolute confidence in herself, girls hated her boys wanted her. Draco's attention had suddenly made a whole lot of difference to the way people viewed her, especially Harry. The girls felt that Ginny was an evil whore for taking Draco Malfoy off the market, he was by far one of the most sexy boys in the school only the girls in Griffindor would speak to her, the girls of Slytherin house had formed a group devoted to bringing Ginny down. The boys now had new intentions towards Ginny since they assumed she must be some sort of sex goddess to have got Draco's attention and to keep it for over half the year. Draco Malfoy's piercing eyes suddenly caught sight of Ginny making her way down the corridor, a smirk playing across his lips, folding his arms he leant against the wall. His eyes casually looking over her thinking to himself how clever he was, this plan had worked out rather well and was quite benefiting him. Ginny was in fact gorgeous and it was a plus that while he got to fondle the youngest Weasley he also got to stab at Potter's heart every time he saw them. As Ginny was about to pass him on her way to class Draco's arm shot out like a cobra striking and whirled her around to face him, leaning down towards her he came close enough for their lips to meet but stopped. "Hello Miss Weasley" Draco's voice was cold but tainted with a hint of desire "Are you aware that its against school rules to not wear a bra?" pausing to smirk he went on "Detention with me tonight to pay penance for your rule breaking". Taken aback by Draco's sudden closeness Ginny could feel a blush heating up the tips of her ears, smiling Ginny did her best to look sheepish and then added "I should do an extra hour detention I suppose since I am not wearing panties either!". Draco's eyes widened slightly had hadn't expected her to respond this well and since Potter wasn't even hear to see their little performance. Releasing her from his grip Ginny passed him a giggle already bursting forth, turning he watched her go his heart pounding in his chest. Ginny really was starting to get to him, it everything about her, her deep eyes and her blazing red hair and they way she would take full advantage of him with a hint of shame in front of people. There was only one problem she certainly didn't feel the same way about him, she was still hung up on Potter, it was very evident when occasionally she had called him Harry when they were "Practising" their act after classes. He knew who she was thinking about and why she was with him and it was getting harder for Draco to hide his feelings for her. Harder for him to pull back and not try taking things further when they were both hot and sweaty from the kissing and touching on the cold desks of Snape potions lab. Pushing away these thoughts Draco lifted his hand up slicking his hand through his immaculate hair then walked off down the corridor, the crowd parting to let him through.  
  
Ginny sat idle in her class not remotely paying attention to all that was going on her thoughts were about Harry and Draco. Harry she thought happily was looking so upset and dejected these days and she knew she played a large part in this. Harry often followed her and Draco around with poor Cho- Chang tailing wondering why her boyfriend paid so much attention to Ron's stupid little sister. Harry had tried sending her letters to get her to talk to him again but she simply sent them back unopened and with no response. Frowning Ginny began thinking about Draco, he was handsome to be sure and he certainly knew his way around the female anatomy but he was still Draco in her eyes, the boy who had bullied her for five years. Drumming her fingers on the table she drowned Professor Flitwick's voice from her head thinking about how Draco had seemed so longing last night.  
  
They had been busily running their hands up and down over the curves of each others bodies lying flat out on Snape's desk the class only lit by dim candle light. Ginny's mouth was being crushed in a passionate kiss between the two. Ginny's breath was ragged from excitement as Draco, who was on top of her slide his hand down to her crotch and began tracing his fingers through her panties over her outlining her lips. Ginny knew Draco wanted to go further, he was betrayed by the item prodding into her thigh and she did to but not because she loved him but because she longed to feel the way Harry had made her feel that night. Thinking she could not do this to Draco she had quickly pulled back saying "Well .I think that was convincing enough don't you now all we have to do is get Harry to walk in on this and maybe he will just go jump in the lake!".  
  
A wand came down hard on Ginny's head snapping her out of her day dream professor Flitwick had given her a good hard thump "OW!" Ginny whimpered. "The class if over Miss Weasley!" the short little stumpy man pointed to the door his face showing clear displeasure at her attention span. Ginny got up and left the room and made her way back to Griffindor tower where she had mail waiting on her. Taking the letter up she began reading it thoughtfully. It read "Dear Ginny, lets meet tonight in the prefects bathroom, we have to talk, this has gone far enough. Draco." Blinking Ginny folded the note up wondering what possibly could be the matter with Draco since he had been so adamant the night before that they had to wait another few weeks before to allow Potter more time to sulk before putting the last piece of their plan into action. Shrugging Ginny yawned thinking she need some sleep before she met up with Draco and would give tea a miss with that she curled up in bed and went to sleep.  
  
Harry could no longer bare this anymore, he loved Ginny and the memory of their time together was too alluring he wanted her back Cho-Chang or not he needed Ginny. Suddenly Harry was pulled back from his thoughts by a sharp poke to the ribs from his girlfriend.  
  
"Harry!" she pouted "I said does this feel good" she continued rubbing his tense shoulders.  
  
"Of course, sorry I was just thinking" Harry mumbled, he looked Cho-Chang over, she was breathtakingly beautiful and most boys would have cut their right hand off to have her. Cho made her way around and climbed into his lap her lips catching his in hers and sucking them playfully "Well don't think, lets just act!". Knowing exactly what she had in mind Harry wondered if he could be bothered but before he could protest Cho's top was on the floor of moaning Myrtle's toilet and her hand was busily waking up Harry's other desires. The act wasn't romantic it was more animalistic and out of an urge to dump some hormones Harry scooped Cho up and pressed her back against the cubicle, sliding himself into her. They screwed hard for fifteen minutes Harry's head on her shoulder his arms flexed holding her weight up. Cho's head every so often banged the toilet wall her groaning loud and her breathing laboured. Harry looked up at Cho's sweaty face, wrinkled in euphoria and began imagining it was Ginny. With a new found surge of energy Harry became suddenly much more forceful the wall shaking with the force of the thrusts, Harry now had the urge to kiss Cho since he no longer saw her but the sweet face of Ginny. His lips hungrily devoured hers biting and nipping her. No longer able to control himself Harry came heavily and in avertedly in the middle of his climax groaned "Ginny!". Not that Cho noticed since she was breathing so hard from her own climax. 


	5. Love and Guilt

It was midnight in the prefects bathroom and Ginny wasn't sure why Draco had asked her here , pacing the floor her small feet kept slipping out of her fluffy pink slippers. Ginny stopped and gazed at the clock, he was ten minutes late. "If he doesn't come in five more minutes I'm leaving!" she said deliberately folding her arms in self assurance. Just at that moment the door opened and a shadowed figure walked into the bathroom wrapped up in a cloak. Ginny's face almost hit the floor when the hooded man pulled off the cloak, it was Potter standing there in his pyjamas looking as handsome as ever. Ginny went to open her mouth but she got as far as "Wha." Harry had moved over with the stealth of a seeker and wrapped his arms about her pressing his lips to hers. Ginny surrendered momentarily, the sensation of his strong arms holding her like a flower in a bear's paw. His lips were hot a dry but kissing her with the same passion he had shown her before. Pulling her lips back her hands steadying herself on his shoulders "Harry.what are you doing what about Cho-Chang?" Ginny's mind reeled thinking about this new development and what she should do, allow this to go further or defy all her heart was telling her. Harry's face flushed he licked his lips, then speaking deliberately he cupped Ginny's face in his hands "I love you Ginny, I just didn't realise how strong, I feel like I am loosing my mind!" Ginny feeling an inward sigh of joy at knowing that she had him back pushed Harry from her. "No you only want me because you can't have me now!" Ginny was straining to stop herself from pouncing Harry there and then. "Ginny believe me I love you, I miss you so much everything is empty without you, the happiest time of my life was when you lay in my arms and fell asleep, having someone who loved me for me and not because I was the boy that lived" Harry's voice was beginning to crack with emotion at this point and Ginny could see it. Walking forward Ginny's arms encircled Harry's neck pulling his head to the nape of her neck, her hand stroking the back of his neck tentatively. Harry's arms responded circling her waist and pulling her close to his body, he could hear her heart thumping madly in her chest. Ginny thought to herself could she ever forgive him for the dear John letter and Cho-Chang and what about Draco, what would he do when he found out. Harry was all she had ever wanted since the first day she met him on the platform in the train station. "Harry..what about Draco and Cho-Chang, we would be hurting so many, I can't do it even though my heart is tearing at the thought of never kissing you again!" Sighing she went to move away but found Harry's grip unrelenting. "No Ginny .please lets not end it like this." Harry's voice a pleading whimper. Lifting her face upwards she began pressing kisses to Harry's jaw line her kisses coming every second with a deeper urgency than she had ever known. Harry's hands instantly slid down her hips to her buttocks pulling her hips flat against his while his lips strove desperately to catch hers. Not bothering to properly undress since time was of the essence Harry and Ginny found their bodies crushed together in the dry bathtub, bits of fleshed exposed from desperate pulling of one and others garments. Ginny positioned herself on top of Harry taking the sides of the tub to support herself and gently plunged Harry deep inside her. Biting her lip in rapture Ginny began jerk her hips back and forth against Harry's until very soon they were both breathless from ecstasy. It didn't last long and once it was over Ginny lay heavily breathing on top of Harry their arms wrapped around one and other. Harry petted Ginny's head as if she were a cat his chest rising and dropping looking down at her he wished that they could be like this forever. Lifting her eyes up to meet Harry's emerald gaze Ginny tried to find words to say to him but finding nothing appropriate appeared in her head and she dropped her head back down to his chest. Laying like that for almost twenty minutes the two finally got up and after tugging their clothes back into place headed back to Griffindor in silence.  
  
At the door leading back to the girls dormitory they stopped, Ginny shifted her feet about nervously her tongue rolling about in her mouth trying to decide what to do. Harry again cupped her face in his palms pressing his lips to hers "Ginny I love you". Ginny smiled petting Harry's cheek "I love you too and I always have. But Harry what are we going to tell Draco and Cho-Chang". Harry glanced about nervously then after surveying Ginny once more he responded firmly "The truth I suppose that our feelings for them have changed". Ginny already felt a knot of guilt welding up in her for Draco and for Cho- Chang, she never wanted to hurt Draco but it looked like it was going to happen. Kissing Harry a few more times she finally said goodnight to him and withdrew back to her dorm. Harry grinned from ear to ear till he thought about telling Cho it was over, a shudder ran down his spine. Still he thought, it would be the right thing to do and the decent thing to do the better the sooner. Heading off to bed Harry wondered the look on Ron's face when he heard that he was in love with Ginny , tomorrow certainly wouldn't be a dull day! 


	6. It cannot be

(The next day! Dun Dun Dun!!!!)  
Harry and Ginny sat across from each other at breakfast, Ginny could feel his eyes burning into her like two hold coals. Fingering her spoon Ginny pushed around her porridge not really hungry, her mind was totally else where. Ginny could feel a intruding foot wandering about her ankle saying please notice me to her. Ginny glanced up again at Harry it was tormenting her she wanted him but she didn't want to hurt anyone in the process, it just wasn't in her nature. Suddenly an impressing hand was clenching her shoulder firmly, a familiar cold cheek pressed against her own from behind her eyes filling with guilt she managed a "Hello Draco". Draco noticed her shoulders tensing slightly, leaning down he gently brushed his lips over her cheek "Miss Weasley .meet me in five minutes in the dungeons" blinking she looked directly at Harry who looked like he was about to climb over the table and throttle Malfoy. Patting Draco's hand lightly she smiled weakly "Um maybe later I have lessons and I can't be late..bye". With that Ginny stood up from the table and headed straight out the main hall doors. Draco stood dumbfounded his mouth hanging open slightly, Ginny had just blown him off and not in the way he enjoyed. Closing his mouth he quickly slicked his hand back in the manner of a nervous cat. What could have changed he thought looking over the table his eyes fell on the retreating form of Potter who was hastily following Ginny out of the great hall. Draco drew himself up regaining his ice cool composure, moving stealthily he followed Potter following Ginny. Draco crept quietly after them his heart slowing forming a hard granite shell since he had a horrid feeling that he was about to see something quite disturbing. Harry rounded the corner to find Ginny standing at a dead end her hands up clenched in fists in her hair biting her lip. Going forward he instinctively put his arms about her pulling her into the curve of his body in an embrace "Ginny I know this is hard but we have to tell them". Lifting her head up Ginny nodded flecks of her red hair falling into her eyes. Pulling a hand from about her hips Harry tentatively reached and moved the hair from her ears pushing it behind one of her ears. For a long moment they held each others gaze before they were kissing. If looks could kill, Harry would have been dead the second he touched Ginny, Draco's handsome face was twisted in rage and pain. Breathing heavily he placed a hand flat on the stone wall for support sure that his legs would give way. His mind reeled with thoughts he wanted to separate them, he wanted to stop their loving gazes and the sound of their lips meeting softly over and over again. About turning Draco marched away from the horrific scene his heart feeling like it was about to rip from his chest because it was pounding so hard. Clutching his hand to his heart he barely noticed the small fourth formers scuttling out of his path, then it came to him what he must do. He Draco Malfoy would have revenge on Harry Potter for this final insult and he would have Ginny Weasley, Draco stomped all the way to the library and into the restricted section "Perfect" he thought.  
  
Harry and Ginny parted their lips to take in some air their eyes still locked in a deep loving stare. Ginny smiled noticing Harry's glasses were slightly slipping off his nose, with her right hand she slowly nudged them back into place. "Harry why did you break my heart before?" Ginny was almost afraid for him to answer this in case he upset her with a shallow excuse. "Honestly I have no idea except I know I was foolish, I thought she was what I wanted.but I didn't realise you were the one Ginny". Again they were kissing Harry's hands boldly running over the curves and hills of Ginny's body. Both of them had failed to notice that Colin Creevy had been taking pictures of them minus the flash and he was gone just as fast as he had arrived his face plastered in a buck tooth grin.  
  
Colin had been in love with Cho for quite a while now, he had wanted everything Harry had and that meant Cho . Now he had the evidence to get Cho away from Harry and into his arms. 


	7. True or False have you or haven't you

Draco sat at his cauldron in his dorm room brewing up a batch of something fowl, every so often his dazzling blue eyes would flit up to the book he had taken from the restricted section. Throwing in a few moving ingredients into the pot it fizzed angrily. Draco thought to himself hotly how Ginny could go back to Potter, he would have to show her what a dog Potter truly was and he knew just how to do it. Smirking Draco picked up the golden ladle sitting on the desk and scooped up a spoonful of the liquid and poured it into a small flask. Grinning like an insane demon Draco held the flask up and sniffed it before screwing the cap in place firmly "hmm so honest !".  
  
Meanwhile far off in another part of the school, another was planning the downfall of Harry. Colin was far from laughing, his pictures hadn't developed properly all except one but it had been taken as they were parting and could easily have just been a hug. Cursing Colin threw his camera down a little to harshly smashing it into three large pieces. Plucking the one well developed photo from the table of the deserted class room Colin held it up to inspect. He knew it, it was no good this picture would simply never be enough to destroy Cho's blind adoration for the oh so amazing Harry Potter. Colin frowned looking down at his over sized wrist watch, which made his slender wrist even more effeminate looking, it was lunch time. Dashing off to the great hall Colin pocketed the picture of Ginny and Harry.  
  
Ginny was sitting across from Harry at lunch her face could barely contain the smile of utter happiness that keep pinching her lips into a big smile. Harry likewise kept staring at her unabashed his jet black hair continually falling into his emerald eyes making him seem even more endearing. Cho- Chang however was not smiling she was glowering at Harry who seemed so distracted these days she would only ever occasionally get a scrap of attention from him and even then she wasn't even sure he was thinking of her. Cho had been suspicious of Harry and Ginny now for a few weeks, Harry always seemed so much more lively when Ginny was around. He always looked interested when their topic of conversation moved to the youngest Weasley and bored to tears whenever she had steered the conversation around to the topic of "us". Cho was suddenly pulled out of her distraction when Draco Malfoy appeared between her and Harry as if he had apparated there. Draco was leaning over Harry's shoulder speaking across to Ginny, Cho thought to herself irritated "why does everything evolve around Ginny!". Cho not really paying attention didn't bother listening to their conversation till she noticed a slight tension between the three. "Weasley you weren't were you said you would be last night you stood me up, you know if I wasn't such a trusting boyfriend I would think you were cheating on me!" Draco hissed in a venomous voice. Cho noticed that Ginny blushed a strange shade of maroon before exchanging a uneasy glance with Harry. Cho's hand tightened around the fork she was holding till the red of her blood tainted her pale hand. "Draco, your being crazy you know, who would I cheat on you with, nobody is as cute as you, especially when your mad!" Ginny giggled nervously, it was too late Cho had clicked. "Let me guess Harry was tutoring you again last night, well my dear.if your sure that's what you were doing!" Draco said with mock belief. Standing up Cho-Chang clutching her blooded hand snarled angrily at Draco "Do you know something I don't ?!". Draco turning with a cool calm face smiled pleasantly "I don't know maybe you should ask Harry, I think he is feeling rather honest" glancing shiftily at his watch Draco frowned correcting himself "Well in a few minutes he will, enjoy breakfast!" with that he about turned and left the great hall, several pairs of eyes following him as he went. Draco had in fact slipped his potion into Harry's food when he had leaned over to speak to Ginny, Draco had slipped Harry a good dose of Veritaserum. This meant in under three minutes Harry would be spilling his inner most truths to the world, to Ginny and to Cho. Cho turned on Harry and looked at him then sitting down she hissed through clenched teeth "what is going on with you and Ginny!". Harry looked like he was sucking on a lemon as he tried to keep his lips together but suddenly truths began spilling from his lips freely. "Well I'm in love with Ginny and I have been cheating on you now for a while, she makes me happy in a way you never could and I can't cope if I don't have her but your very sexy". Harry wasn't exactly sure what happened next but he found himself lying face down in his breakfast and his left eye was already starting to swell up. Ginny had sat in dazed horror as Cho had punched Harry squarely in the face then turned on her and hurled a drink over her calling her a filthy whore. The whole of Griffindor house was staring in silent horror along with Ginny as Cho's figure retreated out of the dinning hall. Cho ran back to her own house, her face in floods of tears she couldn't believe she had been dumped for Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ron and Hermione were both shocked and aghast at the situation that had just unfolded over breakfast. Ron wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Harry for dating his sister or hit him for loosing one of the most sexiest girls in school or offer him a hand up. Hermione couldn't believe she had missed out on all this gossip and Ginny hadn't told her. Both of them didn't move their mouths wide open along with the rest of school. 


	8. Why not me?

Harry's eye was welt up and painful looking Cho really did have strong arms. Ginny was still red faced from the whole affair and feeling internally wretched. She had hurt Draco and she knew it, the look he gave her every time she saw him was so harsh and his eyes were devoid of the care they once showed. Ginny had been branded the most evil girl in the school and many of the other girls had taken to shouting abuse at her and hexing her as she went from class to class. Harry who was worried about Ginny did his best to protect her from the scorn of the school. He had been made to seem like an innocent party in all this, he was the poor boy seduced by the nasty red head. Ron and Hermione remained faithful to their friends and regularly Ron had to rescue Ginny from onslaughts of Slug Belching curses. Hermione gave her usual advice since she too had been in this position once during 5th year "Just ignore it Ginny, rise above the mob!".  
  
Cho revelled in her new found popularity again as the victim of the red temptress Ginny. Much to Cho's surprise she had easily found herself a new boyfriend practically the day she broke up with Harry in Colin Creevy. Colin was thrilled, although he felt sorry for Ginny, who he always had a warm spot for he was jubilant at the events which had transpired which lead to him finally getting his dream girl.  
  
Ginny felt the stab of a curse hit the back of her head as she walked down the corridor to meet Harry. Hearing screeches of laughter Ginny did her best to keep her features composed and like ice but already she could feel a bunny rabbit tail poking out of her skirt and could see white fluffy ear tips dropping in front of her eyes. Tears were welling up in her sockets and she could feel the heat rising up her neck and snaking its way to her face. Breaking off at a fast sprint Ginny dashed off to the classroom she and Harry had arranged to meet. But in her haste Ginny tripped on the back of her heel and spent herself chin first to the floor. Ginny's teeth sunk painfully into her lower lip and blood began trickling down her face onto the floor. Tears now fully streaming down her cheeks Ginny picked herself up and was about to take off again when strong hands gripped her shoulders. Looking up her blue eyes watery pools she came face to face with Harry. Drawing Ginny into his arms Harry glared at the gaggle of girls laughing at the curse they had cast on Ginny silencing them. Shaking his head Harry couldn't believe how bad this was getting, lifting Ginny's chin up his eyes fell on the nasty open wound on her lip where her teeth had passed though the skin. Still holding her up in one arm Harry pulled his wand out and gently tapped it against Ginny's lip healing it, outraged at the girls across the corridor Harry wheeled round releasing Ginny and raised his wand in duelling position. The girls leaping back in the manner of frightened poodles realised that they were in immediate danger "Densaugeo!" Harry shouted thrusting his wand forward, bursting forth from the tip of the wand a blaze of gold sparks flew at the girls who screamed horrified as their teeth began to distend down past their chests. Pocketing his wand Harry muttered angrily under his breath then turned back to Ginny taking her hand and leading her into a room.  
  
They sat for a while in total silence Ginny still quite upset from what just happened, Harry unsure of what to say and how to comfort Ginny. Wrapping her arms about Harry and leaning her head on his chest she wondered to herself if anything would ever get back to normal and what would happen after Harry left. Pulling Ginny onto his lap Harry began stroking her back soothingly wondering to himself why Ginny got the brunt of the schools moral outrage and not him. He had actually been getting sympathy cards from the female population of the school saying nobody blamed him.  
  
Ginny unable to sit still began feeling ill again, she hadn't been well all weak, it was probably due to the fact that in the past week she had been turned into a goat, a puddle, been set on fire and belched up enough slugs to fill a small swimming pool. Looking at Harry she gave him a long lingering kiss wishing they could just be like a normal couple without the fear of being lynch mobbed.  
  
"Harry do you mind if I go back to house I feel so sick today I think I haven't got over that dose of sleeping draught that Pansy poisoned me with at breakfast yesterday. Nodding Harry replied "Yeah its ok I have quiditch practice to go to, I was just really worried about and I wanted to see you". Feeling her heart warm up Ginny beamed a smile at Harry "You know you make all this worth while" Ginny said pressing a big kiss to the tip of Harry's nose. After they parted Ginny wandered down the corridor clutching her wand to guard herself against unfriendly spells when cloaked in emerald green Draco swished round the corner in his quiditch uniform. Ginny's heart flipped over 3 times before settling, her face already rouging with shame. "Weasley!" Draco sneered "Having fun with Potter, oh by the way nice rabbit ears!" he laughed cruelly at her. Looking down tugging on one of her ears Ginny then gazed up at Draco "Look, I am sorry. I didn't realise how much I still loved him." Her words cut Draco's heart like metal slicing through warm butter, she loved Harry and she would never love him that way, ever. Moving forward he hoped to awaken her other senses. Draco's scent wafted over her causing her stomach to flutter slightly in excitement "Weasley I don't understand you, he shreds your heart and you still love him!?" Draco looked incredulous at this point. "Draco please lets not get into this I can't, Harry is just special I have loved him since I was 12 I can't just turn it off." Ginny thought to herself how pathetic she must sound to him. Hurling his words at her Draco responded through gritted teeth "But he used you Ginny and he is using you now! What does he do that I can't do for you!" before allowing her to respond Draco could not help himself anymore and since he had already bared his soul this far he thought what's to loose. Draco lunged forward grabbing at Ginny's shoulders yanking her to his body, unceremoniously he crushed his lips down on hers his tongue forcing its way through her tightly pinched lips. Trying to break away from him Ginny was helpless in his grasp her punches making no difference, she could do nothing but allow him to bruise her with his kisses. Still holding her in a vice like grip he spun her about pushing her back against the wall of the corridor his hands pinning her smaller ones to the wall while his leg moved between her legs separating them. As he pulled away for air Ginny snatched that moment to call for help but was quickly reprimanded with a painful bite being inflicted on her cheek. Draco could feel all his lust for her throbbing in him but as he looked down on Ginny's frightened face he couldn't, it wasn't the same anymore, she no longer desired him. Knowing he had ruined it forever Draco released his grip on her, his head dropping in an internal despair. Ginny breathed shakily before thumping Draco hard "What the hell is wrong with you? it was only pretend what we had!". Ginny regretted it as soon as she had said it, she knew she was guilty of leading Draco on and knew that he didn't deserve her scorn. "It was pretend for you .but you got me Virginia, I fell for you" Draco whispered his face looking up with all the pain of the world on his brow. Ginny taken aback by hearing the words clutched her chest looking down feeling more torn than she ever had before "Oh Draco!" going forward she wrapped her arms about him, hugging him like a baby. Her voice muffled with emotion Ginny spoke gently to Draco "I feel so strongly for you Draco, you made me so happy and I know I feel more than friendship for you but I have to be with Harry, we could never work. You're a Malfoy and I am a Weasley. Harry is more my own kind Draco but please know I do care for you!". Nodding in abject misery Draco looked up from Ginny's shoulder into her beautiful eyes "Yes I don't think either of our fathers would approve, well remember Weasley, I love you and I can't imagine that ever changing" with it all said and done between them their lips met briefly in a light tender kiss. Holding it longer than either of them should they finally pulled back and walked off in different directions. 


	9. End of term is comming

It was a few weeks from the end of term and things had quietened down for Ginny Weasley Draco had called off his hounds and people in school seemed to have forgotten about all that had transpired. Ron and Hermione had announced their plans to get married at the end of term which was in a few weeks. Everyone knew they had been in love since second year and now that they were about to be separated neither could bare it. Ron had casually suggested marriage over a game of wizard chess one day so that Pig wouldn't get worn out and have a heart failure keeping them in touch the whole time and a little more emotionally Hermione had said yes. Ginny was to be maid of honour and Harry was to be best man, Harry couldn't actually believe his two best friends were going to be married. It was quite frightening since they were so young it would be like him getting married. At that thought he smiled slightly wondering how Ginny would like being a Potter. Harry was sat with Ginny after lights out in front of the fire in the common room snuggled up in the chair their arms interlocked with each other. Harry could feel Ginny's heart beating against his as she rested on his chest. It was a marvellous feeling being this close to her, her warmth and her sweet floral smell intoxicated him like opium making him drowsy. Looking down at Ginny, Harry's brow furrowed, she had lost a lot of colour from her cheeks, she had been quite ill for sometime now. She hadn't lost any weight but she looked tired the whole time and like she wanted to puke. Feeling a slight vibration of guilt pass through him Harry thought to himself that it must be the side affects of the stress she suffered during the time when people had been attacking her daily as a result of their relationship. Feeling Harry tremble Ginny lifted her heavy head up from his chest and looked at his penetrating green gaze "Penny for your thoughts?". Harry responded sleepily "Just thinking to myself how lucky I am to be with you. oh that and quiditch" a impish grin appearing on his face. Socking him in the chest teasingly Ginny sat up stretching out like a cat. "You know Harry this has to have been one of the strangest years at Hogwarts ever, I will miss you so much when you leave!" Ginny felt her stomach churn with anxiety, her face paling yet again. Taking Ginny's shoulders Harry steadied her "Ginny what's wrong with you? You haven't been well for ages now, have you been to Madame Pomfrey." "Oh Harry its just stress and worry, you know, I will be fine soon enough I just need loads of sleep and such!".  
  
The next few weeks passed in a haze, it was closing in on the end of term and Harry would soon be gone from Hogwarts. Ginny couldn't bare the thought every time she was reminded of the end of term she would find herself in a bathroom hurling the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She was barely seeing Harry he was so consumed with his duties of sorting the wedding out with Ron and Hermione that they rarely had a second together just to breath let alone say hello. Ginny decided maybe it was time to see the nurse, since she felt like her whole body was betraying her. She was constantly exhausted and dizzy, for a while she wondered if she had been eating enough but she was steadily putting the pounds on and becoming much curvier so it obviously wasn't from lack of nourishment. Ginny thought maybe one of her fellow students had hexed her to make her lethargic. If they had then it was working a treat.  
  
Strolling down the corridor towards the hospital wing Ginny saw Draco coming towards her before she would have run in the other direction but now she and Draco were fine with each other again. "Weasley" "Malfoy" They stood staring at each other for a long moment with looks of mock loathing on their faces before cracking up laughing. Draco wasn't really over Ginny but he knew he had to try. His eyes looked over her with interest before looking at her pale face "You know you aren't looking so great". Rolling her eyes Ginny laughed "Who says romance is dead eh?" but Draco didn't laugh with her. "No Ginny seriously, you look awful!" he cringed he knew he should have phrased that much better than he did. With the flash of an eye Draco was looking at Ginny's receding figure she didn't feel much like standing her ground or arguing, so she ran.  
  
Ginny ran arrived at the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey had met her and taken her into her office at once to give her a check over. Madame Pomfreys brow was furrowed in concentration every so often tutting and clicking her tongue. Pulling out her wand she tapped Ginny's chest four times but nothing happened. "Oh dear Oh dear Miss Weasley!". Ginny's eyes widened and she sat back down into the leather chair pulling her shirt down. "What does Oh dear mean, Oh dear your so healthy or Oh dear your dying?". Madame Pomfrey sat down before Ginny behind her desk folding her arms and lowering her eyes her voice took on a rather solemn tone " 


	10. Spit it out

Ginny walked numbly back from the hospital wing she could hardly believe what was wrong with her. Shaking her head Ginny could feel her inners churning about painfully every time she thought of what Madame Pomfrey had told her. Walking along the corridor her feet didn't seem to even touch the ground as she moved her toes totally numbed from the shock of the news. Lifting her hand up she traced it along the wall the sensation of the rough cold stone below her fingertips sending odd chills up her back. Gazing at her hand intently she could feel her heart sink slightly wondering to herself how different her body seemed, almost as if it weren't her own anymore. The intricate lattice of small veins that covered her hand seemed strange and different somehow, they had known now for a while a secret that she had failed to register. Out of the blue a hand came down on her shoulder jolting her out of her little daze. Whirling round she came face to face with a very smiley Harry "Got you at last, I have a break so I thought I would come and see you, I am missing you so much right now!". Ginny blushed in response to this tender display of emotion that Harry was always eager to show her. Moving forward Ginny embraced him tightly almost as if she could already feel their time slipping away from them. "I've missed you too! I really have Harry". They stood locked for a long time like that before finally Harry picked Ginny up delicately in his arms and backed them both into the nearest empty cupboard. "Lets just hope Mrs Norris doesn't find us!" Harry said cheekily stealing kisses from all over Ginny's face. Ginny and Harry proceeded to ravage each other urgently since this had been the first time they had been together in a week or so. After five minutes of desperate fumbling Harry positioned himself between Ginny's legs while lifting her up against the wooden shelf's of the cupboard. 20 minutes later and 2 orgasms later Ginny and Harry rested against one and other panting heavily. "You know Harry.I have something to tell you?". Looking up Harry pushed his glasses back into place on his nose and smiled tiredly at her "What, did you not cum or something ?" Harry began to look guilty. Laughing at his cuteness Ginny petted his cheeks playfully cooing at him "No you know I always cum at least twice!". Grinning again like a puppy Harry looked at Ginny wondering what she was going to tell him . "Well Harry, I was at Madame Pomfreys today.." Ginny hesitated painfully for a second wondering how Harry would take this bombshell she had to drop on him. Harry began to worry now, Ginny's facial expressions said it all that something was very wrong. "She said..Oh Harry...I just.." Glancing away Ginny could feel tears possibly about to spill forth. Taking Ginny's cheeks in his hands cupping her face Harry tilted her head up to face him "What .?". "Harry..I'm..I'm." Harry felt his nervous system shudder with icy shivers death had just placed his cold clammy hand on Harry's neck and was clenching his fingers. Unable to say the words Ginny's lips froze in mid stutter.  
  
Meanwhile in the Griffindor common room Ron and Hermione were sharing a tender moment and speaking about their wedding plans, Hermione was about to drop a bombshell of her own on Ron. "Ron darling" She began cautiously "I have to tell you something, you know how Fred and George are twins" Ron nodded confused as usual "Well I am having twins.in about 8 months". Hermione dropped to the floor to nurse Ron who had collapsed from shock but in the process had smashed his head against the stone panelling of the fireplace. Cradling Ron's head Hermione thought to herself, I should have told him to sit down. "Hermione...is it mine?" came a weak whimper but then Ron was properly unconscious since Hermione outraged he could even ask that had dropped his head from her lap. 


	11. Unexpected truths and revelations

(A/N sorry for the crapness of the last few chapters I have no time to write right now, exams and such and matters of the heart but I will persevere)  
  
Ginny was loathed every time she thought how she had bottled out of telling Harry, maybe if she just pretended she didn't know then maybe it would all go away. Now just wasn't the time for this, I mean she and Harry loved each other and all but he was about to leave and she still had another year of school to go. Sitting idly on her bed Ginny traced lines with her fingers over her linen pondering to herself about her predicament. Slouching out on her front Ginny sighed heavily as she did so Hermione popped her bushy head about the door with an ear to ear grin. "Why are you so gloomy, your going to be an aunty soon!", Hermione had said this to her practically every day for the last month since she had found out that she was expecting. The novelty had worn off for Ginny but obviously not for Hermione who was already studying everything she could get her hands on about children and parenting. "Hey, Oh I'm just ..tired you know with my end of term exams and all" propping her head up on her hand Ginny cast her eyes upwards at Hermione's sturdy figure already sporting maternity wear. "Well what is up with you, Harry says you have been acting very oddly and well I heard him say to Ron that well you and Harry, well, you know, haven't been having relations!" Hermione was blushing a hard shade of red. Ginny could hardly believe that Hermione an expectant mother who had obviously had a lot of relations herself could still be so embarrassed by the whole sex business. "What? Harry talks to my brother about how regular our shags are?" Ginny was truly shocked to the bone by this sudden revelation. Hermione who was staring intently at her feet as if trying to pick out a hidden mystery or maybe a reprieve mumbled "Well you know what boys are like, always talking about, it". Ginny rolled over to look at the roof of her bed bringing her hands up under her head to cradle neck "So what's up ?". "Well Ginny, You know Ron and I are having the engagement party tonight?" "Hmm" Ginny responded thinking she would simply get a lecture on her duties again. "I need your help" Hermione's voice began to crack slightly "I'm thrilled you know about the baby, but I am kind of scared, what if this is wrong, what if Ron and I are rushing into things". Ginny sat up looking as if Hermione had just stripped naked and began doing a wild version of the mambo. Hermione had spent the last year or so of her life madly in love with Ron they were the most solid couple around and now Hermione of all people was having doubts. Ginny scrambled over the bed to Hermione and stood up hugging her "What? Why ?". Hermione looked at her lifting a worried hand to her cheek "Well it was the other day I just wondered to myself if I could be content with only having known..well one man!" Hermione instantly allowed her bushy head to drop down in shame. Ginny looked from side to side thinking she was hardly the person to ask since she herself had only a small group of boys she had been intimate with. "Well Hermione..is there anyone you would like to have a last fling with?". Hermione looked up her eyes wetted from tears "Ginny, its already happened...". Ginny was horrified all she had wanted was a nice peaceful sleep not everything spilling out on her like this. While trying to think up some excuse to leave this situation quickly Hermione proceeded to tell her what dirty deeds she had been up to.  
  
"You see Ginny, the teachers know about my being pregnant and all and since I am leaving in a few days and will be getting married they don't really mind." Pausing Hermione folded her hands slightly and sat down on the bed. "Well" she continued "I went to see professor Sprout for some herbs supposed to encourage baby girls to develop when she recommended to me that I go see professor Snape, since he knows every potion around and would know some great anti-natal ones." Ginny thought with a sickening crunch she knew where this story was leading and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the ending. Sitting herself down on the bed she listened to Hermione continue with her tale. "Well when I got to the professor's class it was after tea and he was sitting there working on grading fifth form work. He wasn't that willing to help me and gave me a big lecture on promiscuity and the downfall of society." Gazing into the distance Hermione's cheeks took on a blossom colour. "There was just something that night, he was just so powerful Ginny, I loved watching his hands working speedily with the beakers and tubes". Ginny suddenly realised she was staring transfixed at Hermione, despite her initial shock at Hermione she was totally fascinated "Go on" Ginny urged. "Snape offered me a cup with a potion to help alleviate morning sickness" breathing heavily Hermione paused licking her lips remembering "I took the cup my fingers running over his and believe it or not he just moved forward, like a hawk taking its prey" shrugging herself out of her daze Hermione blinked "I was really the helpless victim if you think about it, how was I supposed to resist him!". Ginny swiped her fist across her suddenly parched lips "So then?". Hermione smiled wickedly "Well he took me on his desk ! He does have the most amazing hands ever Ginny. He was so deliberate with every little motion and he was so precise with everything he did. I mean before I knew it I had came at least twice then he took me to his office and did it all over again and again." Hermione suddenly jumped when she heard a loud crash, Ginny had fallen off the edge of the bed. "God almighty Hermione, Snape?!" Ginny thought almost with a hint of jealousy "Wow!". Frowning she suddenly thought of poor Ron who had no idea that his wife to be and soon to be mother of his child had slept with his arch nemesis. "Well what about Ron ! have you told him , do you intend on telling him ?" Ginny bombarded Hermione with questions causing her to back up slightly. "Well no I haven't exactly but..Ginny oh I had to tell someone and I trust you so much please don't tell anyone or I'll simply die !". Thus enslaved with the duty of keeping Hermione's secret Ginny decided to go get some piece and quiet away from her friends.  
  
Wandering away from the castle Ginny wondered if she might go watch Harry playing quiditch. Feeling a chilly breeze brush over her body causing parts of her to goose bump Ginny pulled her heavy cloak about her and trudged off towards the quiditch fields. Harry was busy zooming about the field a tiny red dot in the distance, several of his team mates were chasing him madly trying to keep up with him. Ginny smiled to herself allowing her heart to flutter madly. She loved to watch Harry playing, he had such skill and nerve unlike any other quiditch player she had ever seen. Deciding to not make her presence known Ginny ducked behind the stands and peeped round to watch Harry. Something though wasn't right the air was becoming darker and heavier like it was about to start raining or something. Suddenly with no warning bright explosions began going off all over the quiditch field and sending lightening bolts up into the sky taking out Angelina and Fred instantly. Ginny's eyes wide with horror began running forward onto the blazing pitch were her brothers char grilled form was heaped, still smouldering. There was a flurry of screams and overhead swishes as the ones remaining on brooms dodged the lightening bolts. But like flies eventually of them were picked off, all except for Harry who was ducking and diving quickly. Ginny sat pools of tears forming about her as she pulled her brother Fred's limp head onto her lap, looking up she watched her mouth open with shock as Harry was chased by 3 bolts of lightening. It was then Ginny's eyes cleared and she could see the figure before her that was causing all this disruption. Laying Fred's head back down Ginny leapt to her feet and sprang forward like a gazelle her hand pulling her wand out from her robes.  
  
Back at the school nobody had realised the commotion happening down on the quiditch fields until a few people noticed a few rouge lightening bolts criss-cross off across the sky. Everyone began heading off towards the pitches to see what was going on. Already all the teachers were running down as fast as possible arming themselves with their wands.  
  
The figure before Ginny was that of a woman , middle aged with a shock of blonde hair reaching all the way down her back. Her violet eyes were blazing an odd colour as she wielded what seemed like a sceptre that was causing the lightening. Ginny not to be intimidated thrust her wand arm forward at the woman shouting "Expelarimus!". The blonde taken by surprise found her sceptre flying out of her hand before she could stop it. The lightening stopped instantly and at this point Harry took the opportunity to fly down and land beside Ginny. Ginny held her wand forward threateningly sensing Harry beside her she felt slightly stronger somehow.  
  
The blonde sneered at them both with clear annoyance on her china doll features "Well, well what do we have here" lifting a long index finger up the woman traced it over her lips "A Potter and from the hideous red hair I assume your Arthur's brat!". Feeling winged by the comment Ginny glanced to Harry who was stepping forward to take the lead. "What's it to you" Harry muttered one of his hands slipping over to take one of Ginny's in his gloved fist.  
  
The blonde woman began to laugh "I am beyond all of you, I am a direct descendant of Merlin, I am Sonora" turning around Sonora's gaze penetrated far off the approaching ranks of curious pupils and frightened teachers. "Well this simply won't do now, will it". Thrusting her hand into her pocket of her black cloak Sonora pulled out an orb shaped crystal which immediately began to grow and glow bright pink. Floating off her hand it flew at the startled Ginny and Harry before they could move it was engulfing them wholly.  
  
Fred whose had managed to regain consciousness had witnessed his only little sister vanish in what seemed like pink flames along with the crazy lady and Harry. Trying to sit up Fred fell back his skin scorched all over from burns. As his vision began fading out he could see teachers running towards him. Nobody knew where or what really had happened to Harry and Ginny. One man did though know who that woman was and what she was doing.  
  
Snape stood moodily at the back of the teachers common room as he watched his fellow professors argue over what to do. Snape thought back to his past when he had met Sonora. It was when he had been a dark wizard Sonora had been his lover, she was the most powerful wizard he had ever met. Sonora had been exiled by Voldemort from the Death Eaters since he had viewed her as a potential threat to his power. Snape had chosen to stay with Voldemort and ended his affair with her. Snape shuddered remembering how she had pleaded with him to join her and they would be normal wizards and be married, he had said no, he was devoted to the cause. If only it had ended at that, but it hadn't Voldemort sent death eaters after her and the ministry of magic was hounding her aswell. Snape wasn't sure what happened but she had been drove mad by the endless never ending attacks. But what he had pieced together was that Sonora had been pregnant, not with his child but someone's. A surprise attack had taken her off guard and had caused her to loose her child and that was the last straw for her. She had declared war on the one who had caused her miscarriage, James Potter. Snape moved forward wringing his long thin hands in a state of nerves and spokes in his usually controlled manner "Headmaster, might I offer some light, they will have gone to Merlin's wood to the Lake". Everyone stopped and turned looking at Snape, he knew they were all thinking that he was creepy, he didn't care. Dumbledore toyed with his beard "Severus I trust you, go at once and take you know what with you". Snape nodded his black hair falling in his face then about turned and headed off quickly. 


	12. Merlin's Crystal

When Ginny's eyes opened she was upto her knees in ice cold water, all around her she was engulfed in the most vivid sunset she had ever seen. The reds and pinks tainted the sky making it look like the back drop was on fire. There was a small wood behind them and a lake before them and nothing else was there no sign of muggle or witch , not even the twitter of birds. Spinning around madly Ginny caught a Harry in her line of view his red robes lit up in the warm tones of the sun set. Harry's left arm was pinned fiercely by Sonora. Her blonde hair was glowing brightly in the sunlight shinning a breath taking gold colour. Against her beauty her violet eyes were burning with flames of crimson making her look like a demon. Sonora appeared to be performing an incantation. Ginny instinctively began to run forward to the shore where they were, the water hindering her like some horrid nightmare. Reaching for her wand she couldn't find it, she must have dropped it back at the quiditch field her heart twisted in horror. Opening her lips no sound could come from her, Ginny tried screaming but nothing. Even from the distance she was Ginny could see Harry's emerald eyes were glazed over and he was under some sort of trance. Reaching the shore her body now soaked through and through Ginny scrambled forward seemingly unnoticed since Sonora was focusing all her energy on the spell she was casting over Harry. Looking around Ginny's mind flapped wondering how to break Sonora's concentration without her wand. Just as Ginny got an idea a sort of fog began emitting from Sonora and slithering around about Harry like a strangle hold. Ginny fell to her knees and scooped up a hand of silky sand from the beach and blew it directly at Sonora's face blinding her. Screeching Sonora reeled releasing Harry letting him fall limply to the ground with a loud thud. Her petite hands over her blazing eyes Sonora stumbled forward, towards the bedraggled Ginny who was hastily backing up again to the water's edge terrified. Ginny managed to get to her feet and take a few steps back before the heel of her shoe encountered a slippery wet rock which sent her flopping backwards into the water again. Unfortunately Ginny took a breath at this point and took in a lung full of water through her mouth and nose and found herself floundering the in the shallow water choking. By now Sonora had regained her sight and was raging with fury, lifting her hand up Sonora hissed the summoning charm her sceptre flew across the sand to her out stretched hand. "You know brat, I feel rather sorry for you, if you had just stayed out of this I doubt I would have tortured you before killing you. But now, well .." A cruel smirk played over her lips her mad eyes seeming to light up in anticipation "Crucio!" as she said this Sonora thrust her sceptre forward sending bright rushing lights at Ginny engulfing her. Harry's eyes opened briefly before the black swallowed him again he must be having a nightmare because what he saw was horrific. But the screams of his nightmare persisted, he could hear Ginny's loud screams of agony as if she were being disembowelled with a rusty hook. Opening his eyes Harry forced himself to rise and look. What he saw was Sonora standing on top of the water using her wand to hold Ginny in some sort of luminous sphere of light which was obviously causing her a lot of pain. Harry raised his hand up and croaked "please don't..please hurt me instead please!", Harry collapsed at this point because Sonora's spell was having effect. Inside of Harry his heart was slowly coming to a halt and the blood in his veins was becoming thicker and killing him. Open eye still opened he felt like he was going to vomit not just from the pain he was in but the sight of Ginny's torture. He couldn't figure out what he had ever done to this woman or what Ginny could have done to have her come after them with such vengeance. Sonora noticed out the corner of her eye that Harry had begun to come around and turned around and walked back to him across the water, bringing the suspended Ginny with her. Kneeling before Harry a cruel unflinching smile was printed over her pretty face Sonora reached one hand out and drew her nail down Harry's cheek, leaving a nasty scratch pink and ready to bleed. "I bet your wondering boy, maybe I should explain" looking up at Ginny for a moment who was twitching and flinching from the pain coursing through her every nerve Sonora paused. "You know that happened to me once, I know how that feels and like Ginny I too was pregnant at the time". Harry's face registered what she had just said his heart thumping hard against his chest his eyes raising up to Ginny wanting more than anything to protect her and kill this woman. "Your father, James, he preformed that curse on me you know, thought he was doing the ministry a favour..it killed my child, shall we sit and wait and see how long it takes for Ginny to loose hers!" the laugh that followed was almost inhuman. Harry could feel his head becoming a lot lighter he could feel he was dying and there was nothing he could do, his blood was slowing down barely reaching his heart. Weak as a kitten Harry used his last effort to try and swipe at Sonora but soon found his head hitting the ground hard his eyes closing into an eternal sleep.  
  
Sonora smirked to herself thinking that it would have felt more satisfying she should have kept him alive longer.  
  
"You know if only James could have lived to see this..." She began speaking to Ginny who by now was hallucinating from pain. "A child, a simple teenager destroyed me practically, lucky for me I am strong and revenge really does keep you young you know." Sitting down on Harry's still form Sonora took up viewing Ginny's torment her piercing laughs echoing over the still lake. "All I wanted was Severus and he betrayed me, then I loved a man I thought cared for me, no, betrayed but you know that baby brought me new life and Potter took it".  
  
"Sonora !"  
  
Snape's voice was like a crash of thunder causing Sonora's concentration to break and to drop her wand with fright, freeing a half dead Ginny from the spell and dropping limp beside Harry.  
  
"Severus" her voice was like ice but already she could feel her heart betray her, she still loved him and longed for him . Snape moved forward his dark cloak flowing back from his chest bringing his hands forward bearing a small package. "Sonora.you know nobody believed you had switched, Potter was just a fool in the wrong place at the wrong time and why were you going to visit Albus anyway!?". "That's my affair Severus ! .I've had my revenge so why don't you just kill me...I don't feel much like living anymore, broken hearted and baron and now I have blood on my hands. Kill me." Snape shook his mop of hair "No...I came to take these two home and to give you this, I think its what you came for all those years ago before you lost your soul" thrusting his hands forward Snape pushed the parcel into her hands. Sonora gingerly pulled apart the paper, sitting in her hand was Merlin's crystal, the holy gem he used to heal the wounds of the world. Legend said that parts of this crystal had been poured into the alloy that made up the blade Excalibur which had been given to the king of men all those years ago, with the power to heal the earth and the hearts of mankind. Looking up her eyes filling with tears Sonora blinked "I thought it was broken..I thought..". "You cannot break something that cannot be broken!" Stepping back Snape bowed his head "Use it...speak the charm and make amends, most of all heal yourself Sonora!". Already the crystal was taking a hold of her and using its power to worm its way into her heart turning it from black to pink again.  
  
Throwing her hands forward from her holding the crystal Sonora closed her eyes and speaking in an ancient tongue speaking the charm of life and healing. Her voice becoming silent but her lips ever moving the crystal took on life and no longer plain began glowing a brilliant colour of white light. Sparkling and rippling the light began spanning outwards causing everything it touched to light up luminous and bright. Suddenly with what seemed like a bang the light went out and Sonora was no longer standing there.  
  
Harry sat up in a daze, life had returned to him and his view was totally distorted and shady from what he could see a stunning woman was floating like an apparition above the ground kissing professor Snape, Harry promptly passed out again.  
  
Snape pulled his lips apart and gazed up at Sonora "Who was the father..." the smiling image swished from side to side in the air its white robes hiding it for a moment before remerging with a laughing child in its arms.  
  
"She was the daughter of our love I created., the night I came to you was no dream.I used my powers to confuse you". Snape could feel his cheeks twitching with the torn feeling of wanting to cry and laugh at the same time, reaching his hand forward he reached into the light touching the child's cheek. "Now you're an astral being and all ..will I see you again?". "In your dreams .." with that Sonora slowly faded with her child into the mist that was gathering over the lake. Snape walked over to Ginny picking her up in his arms since she was as light as a feather, she rolled limply in his arms. Perking a bushy brow Snape frowned the crystal should have healed her properly but it hadn't. Walking over to Potter still passed out Snape kicked him in the ribs to see if he was alive or not. Harry groaned in response and clamoured to his feet feeling oddly good. This happy feeling was instantly killed when he saw poor Ginny and remembered exactly what Sonora had said. Taking her from Snape he cradled her like a baby his lips pressed to her cheek hoping it would wake her up but to no avail. Ginny's head just rolled like she was dead every time he moved her. Harry spoke to Ginny in a soft tone of voice trying to coax her back from where ever she was "Ginny darling please wake up, please, I need you and our baby". At this Snape formed a rather shocked expression on his usually bland face "P..p..poter!".  
  
Ignoring this Harry continued walking with Ginny in his arms suddenly without warning Ginny opened one eye and gazed at Harry "I..I... have to tell you, I'm pregnant.are you mad?". Harry dropped a kiss on her eyes lids and hugged Ginny tightly "God of course not, I am just so happy your alive, both of you". Ginny smiled weakly then passed out again.  
  
(a/n well thought I would just add a random twist and see I finally got Ginny to admit she was pregnant!! Concluding chapter coming soon ) 


	13. And so

Ron and Hermione's wedding had gone without a hitch you might say if you didn't count the fact Ron had been so nervous that he had overdosed on sedatives and passed out during the vows and slept all the way through the reception afterwards. Hermione had been so distressed by this that she had consumed the entire wedding cake by herself threatening anyone who dared to come near her or the cake with the ceremonial cutting knife. All in all the wedding was certainly going to be memorable, Harry had only briefly attended even though he was the best man but everyone understood since Harry was spending all his time by Ginny's bedside. Ginny had suffered quite badly from the Crucio curse, unlike Harry she hadn't been healed by Sonora's ascension . She was still bed ridden and was often in an induced deep sleep to help her heal more quickly. Ginny's internals had been squished like a discarded carton of juice and her nerves were highly sensitive from the effects of the curse. Though Madame Pomfrey had not said it to Harry she suspected that Ginny might very well loose her baby and her life. The news that the youngest Weasley was expecting a mini Potter had spread through the school like wild fire and several rumours that Draco was the father were circulating. Another figure regularly seen at Ginny's side was Draco. Even though she was carrying a Potter he still felt so strongly for her. Seeing her like this was torture and Draco blamed Harry for Sonora attacking Ginny. There had been several heated arguments and a few nasty confrontations between the two where Draco had accused Harry of causing Ginny's current state to which Harry had responded with several nasty hexes. Ginny was to be transferred from the hospital wing to the small house Harry had bought with some of his inheritance. School was over now and Harry had every intention of proposing to Ginny as soon as she was strong enough to give him an answer. Harry had been head hunted by several quiditch teams and Harry was giving serious thought to playing for England. But Harry had also been offered a position at the ministry of magic as an auror. Harry would have loved the job but he worried about putting his soon to be wife and child in danger from dark wizards who would want revenge on him and they came first no if or but.  
  
The house Harry had bought was small and snug for a small budding family. Harry loved this home with its grey stony walls and creeping ivy snaking all the way round it. The garden in front of the house was the finishing touch and was his favourite part, it was over brimming with wild flowers and shrubs and had a little pond with several gold coloured fish in it. Behind the house was a wide expansive field nobody could have guessed was there, perfect Harry thought for teaching quiditch and playing. Inside the house was very homely with wooden furniture and hardwood floors covered with patch work rugs and pictures of their friends. Harry sat in front of the warm crackling fire in the living room waiting for Ginny to arrive, she was being delivered by her family to the new house. Sighing he thought to himself how nice it would to have grown up here than with the Dursleys.  
  
Broken out of his thoughts by a rapping on the front of the wooden door, Harry leapt to his feet and went to greet Fred and George who had agreed to bring Ginny over. Fred and George who had been maimed by Sonora when she attacked them while they were coaching the Griffindor quiditch team still had a few scars on their faces from the burns they had both received. In Fred's arms was Ginny looking smaller than usual wrapped up in blankets to keep her warm.  
  
"Hiya Harry, sorry we are late but George got lost as per usual ! Ginny was up for a few minutes but she went straight back to sleep, she seems better today" Fred beamed hopping he could get some sort of a smile from Harry. Harry frowned reaching out taking Ginny from Fred "I should get her up to bed, help yourself to food or tea or whatever you want from the kitchen, I'll be down soon". But before Harry had even offered both the twins were buried in the fridge raiding it of all its contents. Harry trundled up the stairs with Ginny taking her to the main bedroom of the house. The room was decorated in a pale gold the curtains were drawn back by a large white satin bow. The bed in the centre of the room was very large and fluffy looking its spread bright white with lace trimmings. Laying Ginny down into the sheets Harry gently arranged her putting pillows under her head. Ginny's eyes flickered open for a few seconds and a faint smile registered on her face seeing Harry then she drifted off again. Sitting down beside her Harry held her limp hand in his wishing there were someway to help her get better again. Fred and George popped their heads about the door their mouths both full of food to see if Harry was alright. "Harry" George chewed "Is it all ok up here?" he swallowed loudly before continuing "I'm sure Gin is going to get a lot better now she is here with you, little bit of TLC is all she needs!". "Yeah" Fred chipped in "By the way Hermione and Ron will be over to see you in a week or so they are still honeymoon, last I heard Hermione still wasn't letting Ron sleep in the bedroom, still cross with him over the wedding business". "Honestly, women !" George laughed "I think she is over reacting I mean who here hasn't mixed up pain killers with horse sedatives". Harry forced a smile and nodded "Well that's our Hermione for you" looking from side to side Harry asked "So are you guys going to go back to Hogwarts to coach quiditch again, after summer holidays?". "Yeah of course I can't wait all those eager young girls looking to me for guidance" Fred did his usual I'm so naughty smile. Fred and George departed after they had cleared Harry of all his food, Harry returned up to Ginny's side to watch over her sleep.  
  
Harry knew as soon as he walked in the door that something just wasn't right, the air in the room seemed tainted and wrong. Looking at Ginny Harry noticed that the picture just wasn't right and could feel his stomach readying itself to wretch. Ginny's figure was static and unmoving, almost like he was looking at a statue. Hurling himself forward Harry gathered Ginny up in his arms on the bed holding her body close to his chest she fell limply in his arms her head spilling forward over his shoulder. Tears stung his eyes, his chest knotting in the most severe pain of his life his love was dead. Laying Ginny back softly onto the pillow of the bed bending down Harry pressed kisses to her closed lids knowing he would never see them open ever again or see the radiant eyes behind them. Letting go of Ginny Harry stood up but his knees buckled from the sick feeling that was burbling in the depths of his stomach. Flat on his back Harry's nails dug into wooden floor leaving dents in them, his eyes began flooding with tears. Unable to see straight Harry crawled up to his knees and crept over to Ginny's still doll like form taking one of his tiny bird like hands in his. Each bone seemed to delicately protrude already he could feel the warmth draining from Ginny. Harry's teeth were tearing through the flesh of his lip as he looked on Ginny's placid face. Standing up and turning away from her Harry walked promptly walked over to the window of the room and stood their for a long moment before slamming his fist through the window pane, shattering the silence. Harry gazed down at his blooded hand and then out the window his body swaying slightly before collapsing. When Harry opened his eyes he was in a warm room that seemed to shimmer with silver all round, there was nothing in the room just four walls. Suddenly a small toddler not yet able to walk with jet black hair and dressed in white crawled through one of the walls. Stopping it sat and gazed at Harry who was still quite dumbfounded at what had just happened. Suddenly a woman was stepping through the wall her silvery blonde hair was ornately arranged on her head with lilies weaved into her tresses. Smiling she lifted the child up chiding it in a silent voice for wandering off, slowly the woman turned to Harry, it was Sonora. "Harry.I owe you and Ginny so therefore I am granting this for you, its only a one time event .be sure not to loose each other ever again". Holding out her free hand Sonora held out a small flower "Take this and wipe it over her brow and place it over her heart and kiss her, your love will bring her back". Suddenly the lights all went out and Harry was back in his room and the flower was in his hand, which was now healed. Gazing at the petals of the small red coloured blossom Harry thought to himself if maybe he was loosing his mind but deciding stranger things had happened Harry went straight over to Ginny. Bending down beside her he cradled Ginny's head in his hand and wiped it over her brow very slowly, the red contrasting drastically with her pale skin. Then placing the flower on her heart and holding it in place with his hand Harry bent his head down and sweetly kissed Ginny. A few seconds which seemed like a millennium passed and nothing happened, Ginny's lips were still cold and unresponsive. Harry felt his heart thumping painfully against his ribs till the point he thought he might have a heart failure then suddenly like magic Ginny's mouth moved responding to his kiss, warmth and life surging through her lips once again. Harry sat back with fright and amazement and looked at Ginny whose eyes opened widely and gleamed at him deep hazel. Colour began pouring into her cheeks making her look like her old self again. Throwing herself forward Ginny breathed heavily throwing her arms about Harry "Oh Harry your love brought me and our daughter back!". Harry's arms encircled Ginny his lips smiling as they pressed into her hair. "Ginny I thought..I was so scared, If I lost you, I'd". "Harry I love you" Ginny was crying hard now, her cheeks streaked "all I remember was seeing you after the pain stopped and now, I've been lost in darkness for so long I thought I would never make it back again but you pulled me back". Harry petted her hair lightly his heart surging with joy. "Ginny will you marry me..I know you still have a year left at school but.I love you so much please say yes, I want you and our baby to be a family". Ginny blushed madly lowering her eyes down "Harry ..I..I mean..of course I will!" Pulling Ginny to him again Harry searched out her lips kissing her furiously. Harry and Ginny slowly slipped down onto the bed their arms tangling about one and other, Harry paused for a second "Um not to be a mood killer but will this hurt the baby?" Ginny answered by unzipping Harry's trousers "Oh just checking" Harry mumbled. Hurried on by their urgency to be close Harry and Ginny were soon locked semi clothed against one and other rocking themselves in a slow hot rhythm to heaven. Ginny lay pressed below Harry panting heavily her hands stroking Harry's sides as they flexed moving up and down. Gazing down at Ginny's face covered with droplets of sweat Harry breathed in a husky voice from strain "I love you". Ginny opened her eyes and lifted them to look at Harry's boyish face "I am so glad." Ginny paused gasping "that I came to your window all those months ago.because Harry you're my soul mate I love you". Their lips locked again in a tender kiss just as they finished their love-making.  
  
Thanks to Sonora's intervention at Ginny's death Ginny was instantly recovered to full health and she and Harry were enjoying their time together in their new home as Mr and Mrs Potter. They had had a private ceremony with only themselves Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore present. Ginny and Harry never told anyone about her brush with death or how she was brought back they knew it would raise only questions they couldn't answer. Hermione had produced two red haired twins that were louder than any banshee and she had finally forgiven Ron who was very relieved about this since he was sick of sleeping on the sofa. Weddings seemed to be a trend amongst the Hogwarts leavers Cho and Colin had been married shortly after leaving, Colin made his fortune in photo journalism, mostly pictures of his stunning wife. Draco however seemed in no hurry to settle, even though he had been pursued by many a beautiful witch and even a few veela Draco remained a loner when it came to relationships and entered the ministry of magic as an auror. Harry had decided to become seeker for the English quiditch team and was having an amazing debut season. As for Ginny she had opted to leave Hogwarts that year and finish her training with a private tutor since she was too heavily pregnant to go back.  
  
Ron had just returned home from work , he was an auror and his new partner was Draco much to his horror. Ron noticed Hermione planted on the sofa with two sleeping babes in their cradles nearby. Hermione was looking at little pictures smiling, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. "What you looking at ?" Ron quizzed. Hermione smiled "Ginny had her baby today, a little girl, they called it Lilly after Harry's mum, Harry zapped over a few pictures of her!". Ron dashed over picking up the pictures and looking down at them. There was Harry and an exhausted but happy Ginny holding up a jet black haired baby with one eye open and below it signed "The Potter family".  
  
(a/n well for my first ever fan fic It wasn't terrible thanks for all the reviews, love ya) 


End file.
